kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
BaBa
BaBa (바바) is a six-member girl group under PR Entertainment. They debuted on March 24, 2015 with their first single "Sergeant Kim's Return from Vietnam". The girl group has seen the addition and departure of fourteen members in the span of four years since their debut in 2015. All of the original members, with the exception of Pureum, have left the lineup. However, BaBa remains active into 2019 with the addition of five new members who are expected to release the group's fourth comeback sometime later in the year. History '2015: Debut with "Sergeant Kim's Return from Vietnam", Somi's departure, new member Bimby' BaBa made their official debut on March 24, 2015 as a six-member girl group with their digital debut single, "Sergeant Kim's Return from Vietnam" and members Pureum, Seoae, Somi (Bomi), Byulha, Hyoah and Dayul. Following their debut, member Somi (Bomi) left due to a severe leg injury. Later on in the year, Bomi was replaced by a new foreign member named Bimby who took the same stage name as Bomi, hence both girls were called Somi. '2016-2017: First and second comeback, further lineup changes' On February 25, 2016, BaBa had their first comeback with their second digital single, "Catch Me". Shortly after the comeback's release, the new Somi (Bimby) left the group due to visa issues, while member Byulha also left the group due to health issues. A third Somi (Hyewon) was introduced to replace Bimby and performed Catch Me's promotions with the remaining four members. In later months, the new Somi (Hyewon) along with two original members Hyoah and Dayul left the group. Only Pureum and Seoae were left as members, hence the group went inactive for the remainder of the year and the first quarter of 2017. Sometime in April 2017, it was announced that three new members joined the group: Jinri, Seoli and Saei. Together as a five-member girl group, they released Baba's second comeback with digital single "Funky Music" on March 16, 2017. However after promotions, all members except Pureum left the group, while the third Somi (Hyewon) rejoined. In December, they announced that four new members would be joining Pureum and Somi (Hyewon). Over the next few days, the members were revealed to be Roha, Maum, Seungha and Starlight. Following their reveals, the group announced that they would make their third comeback in the following year as a six-member girl group. '2018-2020: Third comeback, even more lineup changes' On July 3, 2018, BaBa released their third comeback with digital single, "Oh! My God!". Although, yet again, all members except Pureum and Starlight left the group lineup. Months later in December, five new members Johwa, Sooreem, Seyul and Hanbom were revealed, however Hanbom left the lineup after a month and was replaced by Chaeha. The lineup in 2019 consisted of six members: the original member Pureum, Starlight who was introduced in December 2017, followed then by Johwa, Sooreem, Seyul and Chaeha who were all introduced in December 2018. In 2020, the official Twitter account tweeted a picture of a handwritten letter from Johwa stating that she had left the group. The tweet was later deleted. In early Fabruary a new member also named Johwa joined the group, she was never formally introduced, the first post mentioning her is from February 5.baba_official2019 post on Instagram (February 5, 2020) Members Discography Digital singles * "Sergeant Kim's Return from Vietnam" (2015) * "Catch Me" (2016) * "Funky Music" (2017) * "Oh! My God!" (2018) Trivia * Their group name 'BaBa' means "watch us".YouTube: Pops in Seoul Watch us! BABA! BABA(바바) Members' Self-Introduction Gallery BaBa Funky Music group photo.png|"Funky Music" BaBa Oh! My God! group promo photo 2.png|"Oh! My God!" (2) BaBa Oh! My God! group promo photo 3.png|"Oh! My God!" (3) BaBa Oh! My God! group promo photo 4.png|"Oh! My God!" (4) References Official links * Fancafe * Instagram * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2015 debuts Category:BaBa